


Moonlight

by CleverDame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Knotting, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverDame/pseuds/CleverDame
Summary: You’re a bonded pair with three children and all Sam can think about is having more.My twist on a/b/o dynamics. There’s a little fluff in here too, I swear it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: Alpha!Werewolf!Sam x Omega!Werewolf!Reader
> 
> Word Count: 3500+
> 
> Summary: You’re a bonded pair with three children and all Sam can think about is having more.
> 
> My twist on a/b/o dynamics. There’s a little fluff in here too, I swear it.
> 
> Kink Prompts: Mating/Breeding & Were-animal sex
> 
> Warnings: Breastfeeding(non-sexual, baby related), dominance, claiming, fingering, oral, unprotected sex (obvi), biting, dirty talk, rough sex, some dom/sub overtones.

Sam comes home late, just after two in the morning, shutting the front door carefully, cautious of waking you or his children. He’s a sore, bleeding and a little drunk but it’s been a good night.

He kicks off his shoes and steps directly onto a pile of building blocks that send him careening forward into the arm of the couch. Cursing under his breath he rubs his foot, then picks up the toys scattered throughout the living room.

He’d gone out to run with the pack, after weeks of domesticity he needed to get out under the full moon, to feed his wolf instincts. There’s nothing like the sensation of shifting under the moonlight, giving into his base impulse to run and fight and hunt under the guide of his animal alter ego.

After they’d howled and roughhoused beneath the night sky, later morphing back into men, they’d gone to the bar, nursing cuts with sour mash and trading overblown stories. Sam had been the first to leave, gulping the final vestiges of his whiskey and patting Dean on the shoulders, “I’m a family man now, gotta get home before it gets too late.”

He flicks the overhead light as he smells you, catching your scent as he drops his duffel bag onto the table. If there’s one thing he knows it’s the pheromones of his mate and there’s no doubt in his mind you’re in heat.

Your heat is not supposed to come for another two weeks and you had a solid plan. You wanted to send the older boys to your mom’s, Owen is only one and needs constant supervision while Liam is two and old enough to ask questions. He doesn’t need to be privy to his parents fucking like animals.

Your youngest, Colin, is only three months and this is your first heat since giving birth. Sam has a track record of successfully getting you pregnant on his first try resulting in children that are almost too close in age, which is why you’d planned on taking suppressants this time. If anyone’s in need of birth control, it’s you.

He shrugs off his jacket and prowls down the dark hallway. He checks on the two older boys who are sprawled out, dead asleep in their beds with small bare feet poking out from under covers. Opening the door to master bedroom he finds you asleep on top of the comforter in nothing but panties and a tank top. The lamp at the side of the bed is still on, casting a dim glow across the room where an open book is lying near your hand. Sam knows this familiar scene all too well, these days you fall asleep just about anytime there’s a moment of silence, you’re exhausted with being a mother to your sons and mate to your Alpha.

Sam pads quietly to the corner the room, peeking over the edge of the crib where his smallest child sleeps soundly, with a thumb in his mouth. He smiles thoughtfully, caressing his small head full of dark hair, grateful for the family you’ve given him and the life you’re created together. During the days this place is a madhouse, the chaos of children laughing and playing, it’s ever ending, but the nights are quiet and generally reserved for you time together, however little time it might be.

You moan in your sleep, rolling onto your back and brushing your hand over your sex; you’re in heat all right, and you don’t even know it yet. Sam’s eyes narrow as he walks around the end of the bed to watch your resting body. His eyes shift to your panties, you’re already soaking through, your heat flooding your system, getting you ready. He knows by the time you awake you’ll be in pain, cramping and begging him release.

There’s a tell-tale tightness in his groin as he palms his growing erection through his jeans. You’ll trigger his rut sooner rather than later and right now he’s a bloody, sweaty mess, stinking like wet dog, so he practices self control while he still can and slinks off to the shower.

You wake up to the sound of water running when the muscles of your abdomen cramp quick and sharp. It takes you a moment to shake from sleep as you feel a familiar twinge between your legs. At the same moment your son stirs in his crib, you’re breastfeeding and it’s never ending cycle of sore boobs and hungry children.

You wince as you get up, scooping the child and bringing him with you back to the bed, where you lift your shirt as his small hands cup your breasts, his mouth finding a nipple. Closing your eyes you hear Sam in the shower, banging his elbows into the wall of your small bath. He’s like a giant in a child-size playhouse, trying to get clean. You really need a bigger house.

You’re surprised, a heat this early means it’s going to be a bad one, you suspect the next several days will be filled with this burning ache that turns you into the desperate woman Sam loves to take advantage of.

Sam wraps a towel around his waist, his cock already at half mast, your scent is stronger now and his body is responding accordingly. He wanders back to the bedroom to find you cross legged with a baby at your breast. He catches your attention and look to him, your eyes lighting up. He’s never gotten used to that, the way you can make him feel without even trying.

“I swear I didn’t wake him up,” Sam grins, closing the door gently behind him.

“He’s always hungry at this time, just like clockwork, my greedy little boy.” You cradle him in your arms, glancing up to enjoy the view as Sam dries off. Draping the towel over the dresser, he stands naked and proud watching you switch breasts. You groan, tipping your head to the side and biting your lip as another wave of pain rolls through your lower half. You know he can detect your scent, just like his very presence ignites a spark between you legs. “This is gonna be a rough one.”

“You’re early this time, that came on quick,” he lifts an eyebrow, throwing his dirty clothes on the closet floor. “You were fine when I left.”

“I was fine when I fell asleep, maybe it’s the full moon. I need a night out, I haven’t shifted in so long, my internal clock is all screwed up.” You move, looking down at Colin, his eyes fluttering closed, he’s almost back to sleep as his continues to suckle, softer than before. “What happened to your face baby?”

Sam touches the cut under his eye and shrugs, “just messing around with Dean, things got a little rough.” His brows come together as you gulp, trying to hold back the pain of your heat as it grows inside you. He strokes himself, his cock hard and bobbing in front of him, “you’re killing me, you smell so damn good.”

“He’s done.” You stand with Colin, his small mouth releasing your nipple as you place him back in his crib. “He’ll sleep through anything but we’re gonna have to call my mom tomorrow, have her pick up the boys-”

Sam’s on you immediately, turning you to face him as his lips meet yours in a hard kiss. Your body takes over, his touch curbing the painful contractions in your stomach as his tongue swirls inside you mouth. You moan, as he pulls you closer, his hands sliding down to you cup your ass, pulling you body flush to his chest.

He leans back to yank your shirt over your head, leaving you in nothing but panties as his stiff cock pokes in the belly. His swoops back in, his mouth biting at your shoulder, then kissing back up your neck as you shiver, running your hands through his hair.

“You want my knot?” He growls lifting, your legs wrapping around his waist, grinding your pussy into his stomach. 

“Sam, we-” You stop for a moment, groaning as you rub your sex into him, desperate for relief. “We talked about his.”

He knows he doesn’t have to, he’s a seasoned mate and he knows to control himself. He can easily fuck you through your heat, and his rut, without knotting you…but he wants to really fucking bad, wants to swell inside you until his cock is trapped, ensuring that you’re bred with his child.

The two of you have talked about this, you told him sternly that you weren’t having any more, not any time soon. You already have more than enough on your plate, you’ve been pregnant for what feels like a lifetime and given him three babies in three years but tonight all Sam can think about is going for a fourth. There’s a certain biological imperative that kicks in, you’re bonded, you’re his, which makes him constantly and utterly desperate to watch your stomach swell with his pups.

“Omega,” he purrs against your lips, his hands sliding up your back to grab fist fulls of your hair, “just one more, four is a nice even number.”

Sam can’t control himself. It’s three months without a little one growing inside you and Sam’s determined to rectify the situation. The idea of you thick, your body growing with his seed is almost as satisfying as marking you that first time.

“I can hardly manage the ones we have, “ you groan, tipping your head back, his mouth traveling across your neck.

“We’ll get help, a nanny or something.” He drops you unceremoniously onto the bed and crawls over you, caging you between his body and the mattress. Reaching between your legs, he rubs your pussy through wet panties. You hiss when he presses two of his finger between your lips, only stopped by the cloth barrier, “you’re so fucking wet.”

“Can’t help it,” you whimper. He drops his head to your chest, biting your nipple. You yelp, arching toward his mouth.

“Shhhh,” he hushes, slipping his hand inside the waistband of your panties and dipping two long fingers into your pussy, “you’ll wake the boys up.”

Clamping your mouth shut, you try your best to stay quiet as he pumps into your slick cunt, his thumb finding it’s way to your clit, joining in, as he works deeper. His touch helps ease the pain but it also works you into a frenzy of raw nerves. He peels your panties down your legs, looking up with feral eyes before burying his head between your thighs. You feel his tongue push inside you, lapping as deep as his can get.

“Alpha,” you groan and buck up into his mouth. Sam rewards your wriggling by sucking your clit into his mouth with a wet, hungry sound.

His fingers thrust back inside you, hooking upward and making contact with that spot inside you no woman can reach on her own. Your breath hastens, hips rising off the bed as his lifts his head to watch. Your expressions melts as he feels your muscles quiver and tense in anticipation.

“My little Omega, come for me, you can do it.” He lowers his head, his mouth sealing over your clit and tongues under the hood with stiff, quick strokes. He licks, once, twice, three times and you come, twisting and thrusting into his face, grabbing a handful of his hair as you pull him into you. Sam grins, stilling lapping while you pulse, wet against his chin.

Sam takes his sweet time, licking up, then down your slit as you come back from your high, his tongue sliding past over-sensitive nerves until he’s satisfied with your experience.

He moves back and off the bed, standing over you, admiring his handiwork. The pain that comes with your heat is gone, but you’re by no means satisfied, not until you’ve had his cock inside you. Not to mention Sam’s in a full blown rut now, he needs you just as much as you need him.

“Turn over,” he orders. You suck in a deep breath and roll onto your stomach. “On your hands and knees,” he clarifies. You don’t hesitate assuming the position, your Omega showing as you submit completely.

You feel him behind you, the bed dipping down and his hand on your lower back. “Spread your legs for me,” he gently smacks the inside of your thighs with his palm until your opened wide, presenting yourself to him, “tell me who you belong to.”

“You,” you pant, as he settle between your calves.

“Say it,” he takes a hand full of your ass, rubbing it before pulling back. “Tell me.”

“I belong to you, Alpha, I’m yours.” You arch up into his hand, pushing your head down to the bed.

“That’s right, now be a good girl and don’t move.” He hisses, sliding two fingers back into your drenched pussy. He angles his touch downward, pressing toward your belly and you gasp struggling to stay in place.

“Sam,” you cry, his fingers twisting and pressing where you’re ripe for him, it’s wonderful but it’s not what you really want, not what your body is craving. “Please, oh god, please fuck me,” your pleads spilling out in a single breath.

Gripping the bedspread you ball your fists when you feel the head of his cock rub over the swollen lips of you pussy. Sam curls over you, his tongue licking up the small of your back, up until he’s reached the base of your neck. He growls, biting down and pushing into you at the same, your mouth falls open in a silent scream as his teeth sink into your flesh as his cock slides deep, thick and stiff until his balls slap against your clit.

You lurch forward, knees buckling as you collapse onto the bed with Sam’s weight on top of you. He grunts, lifting your hips right where he wants them and starts to move, sliding out and back in with a wicked thrust. “Is this what you needed?” He reaches up, grabbing your hair until your throat is bared. “Do you like this? Taking my cock in this sweet little cunt?” He accentuates his questions with a sharp stab of his hips that makes you shove your face into the bed to muffle the cry that rips from your throat.

“Yes, yes” you rant, nearly biting your own wrist to keep from being too loud.

“Gonna put my pups in your belly tonight. You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Sam rolls his hips, “Want me to knot you until you’re so full you can’t move?”

You moan, whole body shaking as you pant a breathless, “yes.”

He groans and begins to move faster, fucking into you mercilessly with the wet slap of his hips. His hands grip so tight you know he’ll leave bruises, but it feels good, you want his marks on you, to remind you of who and what you are. He reaches around your hip to find your clit once again, raking his fingers furiously as your second orgasm begins to build.

Then, just as you’re on the edge, he pulls out with a groan and moves to the front of the bed.

“Come here,” he’s settling in front of you, his back resting against the headboard as you clammer into his lap, straddling his legs with knees bent on either side of his thighs. He lines his cock up with one hand, pulling you down into his length with the other.

He never gets sick of watching this, your head falling back and mouth open as your body takes his dick, clenched in tight, silk muscles. You brace yourself, hands on his shoulders as you ride him, sliding back and forth on his cock as your squeeze him inside you. Your whole body is humming, desperate for release with him inside you.

With every move your clit slides across the crown of pubic hair at the base of his dick, a perfect friction that works in combination with his thick shaft filling you completely. He wraps one hand around your neck, not squeezing, just showing ownership as his other hand spreads wide over your stomach while you’re fucking yourself on his cock.

“When you come I want to you think about how you’re going to give me another son. Gonna fuck you until I know you’re bred.” His words and insistent movement of your hips come together in unison as your world comes apart, twitching and twisting as pleasure consumes every inch of you.

Sam watches you shake, eyes rolled back in your skull as you clench around him. You so beautiful like this, the mother of his children strung out like a glowing, raw goddess.

The urgency of your hips slows as you wilt forward, nuzzling into his neck, trying to catch your breath. Sam wraps his arms around you and rolls you both over, his cock deep in your dripping pussy.

“You’re mine, Omega.” He grunts, thrusting forward, driving into you at quick pace. He’s heavy, laid out over the stretch of your body, but the weight of him feels all consuming and wonderful. He props himself up, pushing matted hair away from your sweaty forehead. He looks into your eyes, his rhythm never faltering. There’s a flash of tenderness behind his fierce stare. Before you were bonded he was all wild, everything was rough and urgent. just needing release to calm the ache in his balls, but that was years ago. Now he has control, he’s mastered his own rut and knows how to stop himself for from pushing too fast and hard.

He kisses you, lingering for a moment at your pink lips as he asks for consent, “tell me what you want.”

“I want your knot Alpha, I need to feel it.” You roll your hips up into his as the ring of muscle around the base of his cock begins to grow, his knot swelling as the pump of his hips slow. Just as you feel him stretching you impossibly wide, he comes, spurting a familiar warmth deep within you. Sam jerks as he spills his seed, his mouth finding the scar on your neck where he first marked you, sucking at the healed skin.

You clutch at back of his neck, he’s covered in sweat, heavy on top of you as his knot secures the two of you together. After a few breathless moments, he chuckles, he always laughs after he comes, says it feels too good not to. He flips you both again, so that he’s on his back and you’re straddling his hips as you lay over him, spent and trembling.

“It’s been a long time since we fucked like that.” He smirks self satisfied, wiping a hand over his face.

“A year,” you affirm, rising up far enough to look at him, your hair falling down around your faces like a curtain. “My first heat in a year, since I was pregnant with Colin.”

“And probably your last for while.” He scrunches his nose happily, a calloused hand down moving your back, gripping a handful of your ass. “After tonight, we’re gonna have little ones everywhere.”

“Just how many children are you planning on?” You nudge your nose into his, still swimming in post coital bliss.

“As many as you can give me.” Sam smiles, kissing you. You both feel his knot begin to recede, laying on his chest until your able to slide off him. You lie on your back, feeling his seed dripping out of your sex as your heat abates, at least for the night.

He reaches over squeezing your thigh before getting out of bed to find his boxers. “I’m starving, you want anything?”

“Ice cream, there’s mint chocolate chip in the freezer.” You always need something sweet after sex, it’s your thing.

You watch as he makes his way over to the crib, admiring his sleeping baby boy. “We’re gonna have more, he’s perfect.”

“One more,” you pat your stomach as he walks toward the door, “I think you already got the job done.”

“Yeah,” his lips slip up over his teeth, a sinister smile washing across his face, “or maybe two or three.” He doesn’t give you time to respond before he slips out of the room.


End file.
